Putting Right What Is Wrong
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Danny/Lindsay. Can they put right what has gone wrong in their relationship. Oneshot. Please review! Xx


**Putting Right What Is Wrong**

**Danny/Lindsay. Can they move on and put right what has gone wrong in their relationship?**

Please forgive any typos, it's passed my bedtime!!

The lab was not the right place to have this conversation in fact, in Lindsay Monroe's opinion, there was no right place for her and Danny to have this conversation. She was a criminalist and a detective by nature and she was damn good at her job but how could she have missed all of the clue and the evidence in her personal life. Maybe after the spree killing of her closest friends back in Montana she had learned to push the people she cared about and loved away. Maybe that was why she hadn't been able to cope when Danny needed her the most and why he had looked for solace somewhere else after Ruben's death. Lindsay hated herself for putting herself first rather than concentrating all of her attention on Danny. It was true that she wasn't very good at dealing with these situations but she knew she should have tried harder. Much harder.

Danny Messer felt like he was drowning in his guilt. First there were his feelings about Ruben's death and now he had to deal with cheating on Lindsay with Ruben's mother. His head was all over the place and he had no idea how to put the pieces of his life back together. He and Ricki both knew that what they shared was purely sex, nothing more but he knew they were slowly kill themselves if they allowed their sexual relationship to continue. Danny also had Lindsay to consider. He had no idea if she'd be able to forgive him for what he had done with Ricki but if she was falling in love with him as she claimed to be then there had to be hope. Didn't there. God knew that was what Danny needed right now to get out of this rut he had fallen into.

He hadn't actually intended on ending up outside her building a couple of hours after their shift had ended. No, that had not been the plan at all but here he was. Shrugging his shoulders against the cold city night, Danny walked towards the entrance of the building, his breath clouding in the air. He still had time to back out and walk away but he had done far too much running away from his problems recently, it was time to step up and be a man. He managed a weak smile at the security guard who had become pretty used to seeing Danny around now, and headed for the bank of elevators. The wait for the door to slide open gave him more time to think of possible ways to back out but he forced himself to climb inside and press the button for Lindsay's floor. His feet seemed to have a will of their own as they followed the hallway down to Lindsay's door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, the only physical barrier separating them. It would take much longer to penetrate the emotional barriers though.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as she opened the door of her apartment and saw him standing outside of it, looking both sheepish and awkward. "What are you doing here?" She continued, her head poking around the door.

"I needed to see you." He replied. "We need to talk, Lindsay."

The use of her first name still jarred a nerve in Lindsay. To begin with being called 'Montana' had frustrated and irritated her but as soon as Sid had mentioned that it was, in fact, a term of endearment, she had come to love it. Now, hearing Danny using her real name seemed wrong.

"I know." She conceeded, opening the door wide enough to let Danny in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your dinner?" He asked, seeing a wine glass and a bottle of red wine on the kitchen counter and the microwave counting down the seconds.

"It's fine." Lindsay replied, she hadn't been feeling all that hungry anyway and it was the wine that seemed more appealing. "Would you like a glass."

Danny hesistated. "Okay," He finally agreed. "Thank you." It gave Lindsay something to do as she found another glass and poured two healthy measures of red wine. He took the glass from Lindsay's hand, careful not to touch her, not yet. They needed to keep their physical distance while they sorted out the issues keeping them apart, if that was even possible.

Wordlessly, Lindsay led the way to her sitting room where she settled herself in the arm chair and Danny chose the couch to sit on. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, knowing full well what they needed to discuss but Danny seemd to need the encouragement even if he had made the first move and come to visit her.

"Us, Linds." Danny sighed. "We need to talk about us."

"I know." She replied with a sigh of her own. "But where do we begin Danny, I've already laid my cards out on the table and I don't think I have anything more to give you."

"Okay," He took a long swallow of the ruby red liquid before he continued. "I have a lot of things I need to get off my chest Lindsay, and I don't expect you to be able to forgive me but I need you to hear me out."

Lindsay's face paled and she drank more of her wine but said nothing, waiting for Danny to speak.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for pushing you away but I needed to deal with Ruben's death on my own, at least I thought I did. I didn't realise how much of a mess I was in until I realised I'd forgotten your birthday and how much it hurt you that I'd blown you off when you'd only wanted to meet for lunch." Lindsay nodded, still not trusting herself to speak. "The reason is because Ruben's mother and I, Ricki, we've been..." God, the words were destroying him so he had no idea how Lindsay must be feeling.

"Don't say it." Lindsay said, her voice quiet but firm. "Don't."

"I'm sorry, Lindsay, I am. I never meant for it to happen and if Ruben was still alive it never would have happened. I'd be with you and we would be happy!"

Lindsay looked deep into her wine glass, forcing the tears away from her eyes. There would be a time for crying later, but not now. "Would we, Danny?"

"I'd like to think so." He replied gently. "I've thought a lot about what you said before. I didn't realise until now; now that I've nearly lost you, that I'm falling in love with you too."

Lindsay bit down hard on her bottom lip. If he had apologised for what he had done with Ricki and left she could have coped but hearing this just added more salt to the wound.

"Danny, please..." She choked. "I can't...I don't..." She closed her mouth again, it was too much to form a coherent sentence when none of the thoughts in her head made any sense to her.

"I'm sorry." Danny said, setting his now empty glass down on the coffee table.

"Please, just go." Lindsay said gently, she needed time and space to think. What Danny had said changed everything.

"Lindsay," Danny began but she firmly shook her head.

"I need you to go Danny, not for good but just for now."

"Okay," He agreed, feeling the tiniest beginnings of hope in the pit of his stomach. He headed towards the door and Lindsay slowly followed him. Before he left he stroked Lindsay's fringe back from her eyes. "I love you, Montana." And then he was gone.

After the door was shut, Lindsay leant against it and let herself slide to the floor. She put her head in her hands and felt the tears she had been suppressing come flooding out but through her tears she was able to smile, maybe they would be able to put right what had gone so wrong.

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
